Turn Around 5,4,3,2,1
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Ace decides to help Whitefang, Tech and Rev out finding a girlfriend so they fly to Rio, find out what happens next


"**Ace why are we here again?" Whitefang asks impatiently as they arrive at a nightclub in Ace's Ferrari, ever since Lexi decided Corey wasn't getting used to being single Ace and the guys decided to take Corey out to some nightclubs so this time they took him to Rio De Janeiro where Ace new some girls who would take an interest in his friend.**

**Ace:** Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
**As they arrive at a Rio nightclub they are instantly met by hot females making Corey's almost roll out of his head**  
**Whitefang:** Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
Let's go  
**Ace orders a few drinks for him, Whitefang, Tech and Rev as they attempt to search for a decent girl for the night but for Whitefang a permanent girlfriend as some girls caught the boys eyes**  
**Ace: **Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Shawty got it droppin' around and I'm sold  
And we gotta couple of rounds of new dough  
Everybody lookin' around like uh oh  
Oh babe whatcha say?  
Let's play  
Shake it with a little bit of Beyonce  
Turn around & give it to me shawty get paid  
Do it for them girls  
They be jealous anyway  
On stage I wanna be amazed  
**Whitefang couldn't believe his eyes at half of the ladies in the room but one in particular caught his eye but when she looked his way he quickly looked away so she came over to him while she was talking to her friends**  
**Whitefang: **Pop that, drop that  
It's yo birthday  
Top that, got that  
Work for this stage  
Stop that, lock that  
Work it in place  
You the best, shawty don't be scared  
Let loose get a looey like hers  
you the troop get money it's yours  
back it up like that, yes sir!  
**"Hello gorgeous" Whitefang says as the girl walks by making her smile as she turns to him and gets close to him**

"**What's a hunk like you doing here; you aren't a playa are you? The girl asks but Whitefang quickly dismisses it**

"**Naa, not my style, I'm single because I got caught in a set-up affair" Whitefang explains more enchanting the girl making her fall deep in love with him.**  
**Ace and Whitefang: **Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go  
**"The names Sophia, Sophie Johnson, what's your name cutie?"**

"**Whitefang, Corey Whitefang, single as of 3 years ago when I was 16" Whitefang could feel the heat build in him as Sophie leaned in to kiss him**  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
**"Rev turn round" Ace says to the runner as they spot Corey making out with the girl he met**

"**Lucky Bastard" Rev says with amazement at how fast Corey found someone this quickly**  
Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
Let's go  
**When Whitefang pulled away from the kiss, he couldn't believe his luck as he feels a piece of paper in his hand**

"**I'm yours" Sophie says seductively as she goes back to her friends with her drink leaving Whitefang looking at the piece of paper in his hand which was Sophie's number**  
**Rev:** It's your sexy that got me now  
Winnin' a bet that can't shut you down  
Come embrace the way you makin' it sound  
Workin' the middle again  
Makin' it jiggle again  
Hello let's go just know

"**Now the pressures on us Tech...Tech" Rev notices Tech making out with a female coyote called Angel**

"**Looks like it's up to me"**  
**Rev: **I love the way you do it  
**Rev could feel the pressure on him to find a girlfriend before the night was over, but luck was on his side tonight because a female road runner who is friends with Sophie had spotted him**  
**Rev:** How you take it to the floor  
Show 'em how you do it  
Like yo ready for the flow  
Baby you can do it 50 times in a row  
Them rows get ready for yo pose  
Lights, camera, action  
Lose control  
Ain't got the price these shoes are pro  
All types of magic lose the clothes  
Gotta party like yo girl  
Make yo booty go stupid, girl  
So hot that I love them grr  
Off top shawty mark my words  
**"Hey beautiful" Rev tries to place the voice until he sees the road runnette **  
**Rev and Whitefang: **Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go  
**"H..hi, oh god I'm a wreck" Rev says as he starts sweating bullets in the runnette's presence but she just giggled as she kissed him**  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
"**Finally Rev found someone" Whitefang says while cheering along with Tech and Ace as they go and embrace they're panic stricken friend**  
Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
Let's go  
**"Hello boys" Sophie and the coyotette called Sara say as they come to back up their friend Michaela, **

"**I see you've met our panicky friend Rev, Michaela"**

"**Yeah he is gorgeous" Michaela says as she takes Rev's hand, Sophie takes Whitefang's hand and Sara takes Tech's hand as they get lead to the Dancefloor**  
**Rev, Tech and Whitefang: **I don't have the words to say  
When you shake it my way  
You got me st-stutterin'  
How can I make you stay?  
I don't have the words to say  
when you shake it my way  
you got me st-stutterin'  
Stutterin'  
**Ace's phone begins to ring **

"**Hello, Yeah Lexi the guys are enjoying themselves with their new girlfriends, ok bye"**  
**Ace: **Mmm-Da Da  
**Whitefang: **Mmm-Da Da  
**Rev: **Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
**Ace knew this night out was worth it as he sat and observed the couples in front of him**  
**Rev: **Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
5, 4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go  
**Rev and Tech could feel is **  
**Rev: **Mmm-Da Da  
**Ace: **Mmm-Da Da  
**Whitefang: **Mmm-Da Da  
**Tech: **Oh Oh  
**Whitefang, Rev and Tech couldn't believe they had actually found girlfriends that night, when it came to leaving four Ferraris had pulled up outside the club before driving into the night.**  
**All three: **Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
lets go!

**As they arrived at their hotel the guys put "Do not Disturbed" signs on their doors before closing them one by one before Whitefang stood outside his door making out with Sophie before whispering**

"**5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." as he takes Sophie's hand and leads her into his room putting up his don't disturb sign on the door handle.**


End file.
